shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloomy
Bloomy is an American-Canadian-British 10 minute series starring a Family of Coyotes living in a fictional version of Los Angeles and was produced by Luna Studios and NBS Britain. It started in 2011, and ended in 2019, since it wrapped production in 2018. It used Stop Motion Animation for mostly everything except the theme song, title cards, and end credits. Characters Main *Bloomy Coyoto, An inexhaustible White and Rainbow Furred 5 year old Coyote who’s imagination leads the way to greatness. *Gingo Coyoto, A Green and Blue Coyote who is Bloomy’s 4 year old Little Brother who is just as playful as his big sister. *Clover Coyoto, Bloomy’s dad who looks like his daughter and wills to keep his children entertained and works as a vet doctor. *Lily Coyoto, Bloomy’s mom who likes smiling at Bloomy and Gingo’s antics who looks like her son, and works as a voice actress. Recurring *Oreo Coyoto, A Grey and Black Coyote. Bloomy’s Cousin who is only a year younger than Gingo, but She usually acts sensible, despite being younger than both Bloomy and Gingo, But If She doesn’t have her kibble, She gets cranky and acts weird, *Spot Coyoto, A Purple and Orange Coyote who is Oreo’s Dad. *Tricia Coyoto, A Grey and Black Coyote who is Clover’s Sister and Oreo’s Mom. *Vanessa, A Road Runner who is Bloomy and Gingo’s Teacher Who Likes Singing Songs that often teach lessons. *The Gingolds **Goldy Gingold, A Yellow Fox Pup who is Bloomy’s Best Friend and loves joining in on the fun. **Silver Gingold, A Grey Fox Pup Who is One of Gingo’s Friends and Goldy’s Little Sister. **Bandit Gingold, Goldy’s Dad who is a good friend to Clover ever since his childhood and looks just like Goldy. **Sterling Gingold, Goldy and Silver’s Mom and looks like Silver. **Tony Gingold, a Grey Fox who is Sterling’s Dad and Silver and Bandit’s Grandpa. *The Candyraffes **KitCat Candyraffe, A Brown Giraffe Calf who can stretch his neck out wide when his friends can’t. He was also named after a Candy Bar, since it ran in his family. **Choca Candyraffe, A Giraffe who looks like her son, but with human-like hair who is KitCat’s Mom. **Maple Candyraffe, A Yellow Goraffe who is KitCat’s dad. *The Bunnytons **Malia Bunnyton, An Artistic Pink Bunny who always has creative ideas. **Dig Bunnyton, A Purple Bunny Who is Malia’s Dad. **Carrot Bunnyton, A Bunny Who looks exactly like her daughter who works at a grocery store. Unlike most people, She can multi-task easily since she uses both her hands and ears to carry stuff. *The Hyenis **Rocky Hyeni, A Blue Hyena Pup who has a crush on Goldy. **Dirty Hyeni, A Brown Hyena Who is Rocky’s Dad. **Gemstone Hyeni, A Hyena Mom Who looks like his son who’s been on a worldwide journey for a long time until the final episode. *Violet Coyoto, A Coyote who looks just like her son and granddaughter who is Bloomy’s grandma and can do several things that make her feel like a kid again. *Scratch Coyoto, A Coyote who looks like Tricia and is Bloomy’s grandpa. *The Bordkewitzes **Timmy Bordkewitz, A Red Bird Chick Who is Gingo’s Best Friend. **Timmy’s Parents, Their Names Are Unknown, But they do show a loving personality to them, and they look like their son. *The Mulhers **Cream Mulher, A Cream Colored Wombat who usually only appears in the night-themed episodes, due to the fact that she’s nocturnal, but does appear in specials and doesn’t mind interrupted sleep schedules. **Reddy Mulher, A Red-Orange Wombat Who is Cream’s Dad, who is usually quite grumpy when his schedules are interrupted unlike his daughter. **Prairie Mulher, Reddy’s Wife who keeps convincing him to forget about sleep schedules and hang out with the day animals. Minor *Jean-Claude, A Dark Blue Panther Cub with a French Accent who was Adopted by Panthers who aren’t French. *Wistera, A Copper Sloth.Her Family consists of her mom, dad, and a baby sloth named Freddy, *Dandy Claws, A Polar Bear Santa. *Samantha, A Snow Leopard Who is a Famous Singer Who appears twice and the finale. *Paulie, A Parrot who gets Amnesia when he bonks his head on a lamppost. *Vet Guinea Pig, A Guinea Pig who is one of Clover’s business partners and owns a pet lemur named Lantern. *Dr. Dario, A Vet Lion who takes Vet Guinea Pig’s place while She is on vacation and looks after Gingo and Lily while they’re in the hospital for flea treatment. *Dude, a Hedgehog who hangs out in the hotel. *Laiko, Vet Guinea Pig’s Son who is Oreo’s age. *Scruffy, A Orphan Terrier Who Likes copying everything. *The Sun Master, An 170 year old Coyote Who is in charge of raising the sun Who happens to be a great grandfather of Lily’s. *Blossom and Maxwell Coyoto, Lily’s Parents who are decease, but are ghosts. Voice Cast US/Canada Version *Tajja Isen as Bloomy Coyoto and Scruffy *Nissae Isen as Gingo Coyoto *Billy West as Clover Coyoto *Jennifer Hale as Lily Coyoto *Cathy Cadavini as Oreo Coyoto *Fred Armisen as Spot Coyoto *Tress MacNielle as Tricia Coyoto, Timmy’s Mom, Prairie Mulher, and Gemstone Hyeni *Faith-Hayley Nigrin as Goldy Gingold *June Foray (Seasons 1 - 2) and Candi Milo (Seasons 3 - 4) as Violet Coyoto *David Ogden Stiers (Seasons 1 - 3) and Jeff Bennett (Season 4) as Scratch Coyoto *Grace Kaufman as Silver Gingold *John DiMaggio as Bandit Gingold *Edie McClurg as Sterling Gingold *Jodi Benson as Vanessa and Choca Candyraffe *Charlie Alder as Rocky Hyeni *Eric Bauza as KitCat Candyraffe *Jess Harnell as Maple Candyraffe *Cree Summer as Malia Bunnyton *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dig Bunnyton *Tara Strong as Carrot Bunnyton and Cream Mulher *Samuel Vincent as Timmy Bordkewitz *Mark Hamill as Reddy Mulher *Pete Renaday as Tony Gingold *Fred Tatasciore as Timmy’s Dad UK/AUS/NZ Version *Joanna Ruiz as Bloomy Coyoto and Scruffy *Lizzie Waterworth as Gingo Coyoto *Adam Longworth as Clover Coyoto *Teresa Gallagher as Lily Coyoto, KitCat Candyraffe, Choca Candyraffe, and Cream Mulher *Maria Darling as Oreo Coyoto and Rocky Hyeni *Beth Chalmers as Tricia Coyoto and Malia Bunnyton *Richard Ridings as Scratch Coyoto *Kathy Burke as Violet Coyoto *Emma Weaver as Goldy Gingold *Isabella Blake Thomas as Silver Gingold *John Sparkes as Bandit Gingold *Morwenna Banks as Sterling Gingold, Vanessa, Timmy Bordkewitz, and Gemstone Hyeni *Brian Blessed as Tony Gingold *David Graham as Maple Candyraffe *Andy Hamilton as Dig Bunnyton *Sarah Ann Kennedy as Carrot Bunnyton *Alexander Armstrong as Timmy’s Dad *Emma Forbes as Timmy’s Mom *Tony Byrne as Reddy Mulher *Judy Flynn as Prairie Mulher Minor Characters (US and UK Version) *China Anne McClain as Samantha *Kath Soucie as Vet Guinea Pig, Jean-Claude, Young Lily, and Young Dude *Emma Howard as Wistera *Dee Bradley Baker as Paulie *John Ratzenberger as Dr. Dario *Brad Garett as Dude and Wistera’s Dad *Rob Paulsen as Freddy *Corey Burton as Laiko *Frank Welker as The Bees and Maxwell Coyoto *Jeff Bergman as The Sun Master *Grey DeLisle as Blossom Coyoto *Leigh-Allen Baker as Wistera’s Mom *Roz Ryan as Jean-Claude’s Mom *Cam Clarke as Jean-Claude’s Dad *Wallace Shawn as Snickerdoodle *Maurice LaMarche as Jack Frost *Greg Eagles as Announcer Mole Trivia *It is the longest out of all the short series, just as long as one segments with their regular series. *Malia Sounds Like Lola From the 44 Cats Franchise. Episodes Season 1 (2011) #Hello (May 20, 2011) - Bloomy moves into town and makes her first friend, Goldy Gingold. #First Day at School (May 20, 2011) - Goldy teaches Bloomy and Gingo to make more new friends at their first day of school. #Rain Dancing (May 27, 2011) Bloomy and Her Family play in the rain. #Shadow Island (May 27, 2011) - Bloomy, Goldy, and KitCat play a game of Shadow Island, when the shadows are the land and the sun is the water. #Vanessa (June 3, 2011) - The Gang throws a Birthday Party for Vanessa. #Hot Air Balloon (June 10, 2011) - Bloomy and Her Family ride on a hot air balloon. #Wizard Gingo (June 17, 2011) - Gingo pretends to be a wizard and uses a magic wand to freeze his dad, but isn’t giving Bloomy a turn. #Camping (June 24, 2011) Bloomy goes camping and makes a new friend. #Brownies (July 1, 2011) - Bloomy, Gingo, and Oreo learn to make brownies from their aunt Tricia. #Allowance (July 8, 2011) - When Bloomy earns allowance, She must decide what she wants to spend it on. #Spending the Night (July 15, 2011) - When Bloomy and Gingo spend the night at Grandma’s House, Gingo gets nervous. #Elevator (July 22, 2011) - Bloomy gets stuck in a elevator to the zoo with Wistera the Sloth, which meanwhile her family are looking for her. #Pony Ride (July 29, 2011) - Bloomy and Gingo pretend to Use Dad and Uncle Spot as Ponies. #Motorcycle (August 5, 2011) - When Bloomy tries to Drive a Mini Motorcycle for the first time and fails, She and Her Dad observe Gingo and His Friends’ Struggling to do things on their own. #The Bloomy Hotel (August 12, 2011) - Bloomy and Her Friends pretend to be Hotel Workers with Bloomy’s Dad as a Guest. #Doctor Bloomy (September 18, 2011) - Bloomy goes to work with her dad and learn how being a doctor works. #Halloween (October 7, 2011) - Bloomy and Her Gang go trick-or-treating, but her mom can’t come because she’s busy voice acting. #Thanksgiving (November 11, 2011) - Bloomy helps Her Grandma cook thanksgiving dinner. #Christmas Part 1 (December 16, 2011) - Bloomy and her family wait for Cousin Oreo to come home from her trip in time for Christmas. #Christmas Part 2 (December 16, 2011) - Bloomy and her family play a game of Santa. Season 2 (2013-2014) #Night Friend (October 4, 2013) - Bloomy meets a new friend who is nocturnal. #Concert (October 4, 2013) - Bloomy Meets A Singer named Vanessa who comes to her school. #Mount Dadinbed (October 11, 2013) - Bloomy and Gingo pretend to use Their Dad sleeping as a mountain. #Easter (March 7, 2014) - Vanessa challenges Bloomy and Goldy to find a giant golden egg. #Sleepover (March 14, 2014) - Bloomy and Gingo are excited for Oreo to spend the night with them, but Oreo is too tired to have fun. #Instruments (March 21, 2014) - Bloomy and Her Friends learn to play instruments and form a band to show their parents. #Ice Cream for Gingo (March 28, 2014) - Gingo is jealous of Bloomy because She gets ice cream, and He doesn’t. #Snowy Beach (April 4, 2014) - A Field Trip where The Friends and Family of Bloomy is going to doesn’t go as planned. #Cream Sees the Light (April 11, 2014) - Cream changes her sleep schedule so She can go to school to meet Bloomy’s daytime friends. #Sharing (April 18, 2014) - Bloomy tries to get Gingo and Timmy to share. #Ken Echidna (April 25, 2014) - Bloomy and Gingo get to take home The Class Pet, Ken Echidna. #Malia (May 2, 2014) - Bloomy and Gingo go to Malia’s house. #The School Parade Part 1 (May 9, 2014) - Everyone is Excited for the School Parade, but Bloomy wants Samantha to come. #The School Parade Part 2 (May 9, 2014) - The Weather gets foggy, making Vanessa cancel the parade. Season 3 (2015-2016) #Beach (June 5, 2015) - Bloomy and Her Family go to the beach. #Picture Day (June 5, 2015) - Gingo can’t stand still when taking a class picture. #School Play (June 12, 2015) - Tonight is the school play, but Goldy and Rocky can’t memorize the dance they’re supposed to do. #Scratch’s Old Job (June 19, 2015) - Scratch shares old moments he had at his job to Bloomy and Gingo. #The Wounded Bird (July 3, 2015) - Bloomy and Gingo catch a Parrot with Amnesia and Take Him to One of their dad’s work friends. #Jumpy and The Healing-Powered Wolf (July 10, 2015) - While Mom and Gingo are at flea treatment, Bloomy sends them a short film that is a story about Jumpy (Played by Oreo) and The Healing-Powered Wolf (Portrayed by Grandma). #Fair - Bloomy goes to the fair, but Gingo is nervous about going on a roller coaster for the first time. #Rocky’s Underground Hideout (October 16, 2015) - Rocky takes his friends to The Basement of his house. #The Putdown (November 20, 2015) - When Mom has to go on a night shift, Dad has to face a challenge to put the kids to bed. #Gingo’s Lost Toy (January 23, 2016) - Gingo loses Dani, so Bloomy and Dad must find it for him. #Can’t Stop Singing (February 12, 2016) - A lot of events today cause Bloomy to burst into song. #Stay Uppy - Mom introduces Bloomy and Gingo to a new game. #Family Vacation Part 1 (March 15, 2016) - The Whole Gang goes on vacation, where Mom meets someone she used to work with as a pup. #Family Vacation Part 2 (March 15, 2016) - Bloomy and The Whole Gang track down KitCat sleepwalking. Season 4 (2017-2019) #Babysitter Bloomy (October 13, 2017) - Vet Guinea Pig asks Bloomy to Babysit her son. #KitCat is Sick (October 13, 2017) - Bloomy and Her Dad go to KitCat’s house to heal him from a sickness. #Fireworks (October 20, 2017) - Bloomy and The Whole Gang go to see fireworks, but Rocky is scared of them. #A Long Time Ago... (October 27, 2017) - Mom and Dad look back about How They met when they were Pups. #Aquarium (November 24, 2017) - Bloomy and her Family go to the aquarium, and see a fish that impossible to say goodbye to. #Marshmallow World (December 1, 2017) - When Gingo Eats too Much marshmallows and falls asleep, He ends up in marshmallow world. #Space (February 16, 2018) - Bloomy goes on a class trip to the moon. #The River (March 23, 2018) - Bloomy, Gingo, Goldy, and Silver dive into a river to catch fish for dinner. #Bees (April 27, 2018) - Bloomy asks some bees to make a honey jar for KitCat’s Mom. #Forest Explorers (May 11, 2018) - Bloomy and Goldy pretend to be explorers with Gingo and Silver as their backpacks. #The Copydog (June 8, 2018) - A Strange Orphan copies everything Bloomy does. #Chickenhawk (July 6, 2018) - Bloomy pretends to be a superhero named Chickenhawk. #Girls Only! (September 21, 2018) - Bloomy kicks Gingo, KitCat, Rocky, and Timmy out of the treehouse just because of their gender. #Snow (December 14, 2018) - Bloomy and her family play in the snow. #Bedtime Story (January 18, 2019) - Dad tells Bloomy and Gingo a bedtime story. #Who Raises the Sun? (March 22, 2019) - Bloomy finds out who raises and sets the sun. #Computer (April 5, 2019) - Gingo breaks Bloomy’s computer, and now she has to get a new one. #Mountain Trip (May 31, 2019) - Bloomy and Her Family, along with Oreo, go to the mountains to search for gems, #Dawn (June 14, 2019) - Bloomy convinces Dad to get her a pet, but He says that they already have a pet: A Disobedient Zebra named Dawn. #Swimming (July 26, 2019) - Bloomy, Gingo, Goldy, and Silver and their parents go swimming, But Silver is Nervous that She can’t swim. #Jungle (August 2, 2019) - Bloomy and Her Family go to the Jungle to See Jean-Claude again. #Catching a Butterfly (August 9, 2019) - Malia wants to keep a Butterfly as a Pet, so Bloomy catches one for her. #The Longest Day (August 16, 2019) - Bloomy‘s Day turns out long when Laiko doesn’t wake up in time to set the sun. #Show and Tell (August 23, 2019) - Bloomy helps KitCat decide what he wants to show for Show and Tell. #It’s Fun To Be a Ghost (August 30, 2019) - Bloomy is jealous of Her Mom’s Parents because they are in the sky, so She dreams to be a ghost like them. #Kites (September 6, 2019) - Bloomy and Her Friends Go Flying kites, But Goldy’s gets stuck in a tree and she’s the Only Member of Her Friends that can’t use their bodies to reach the top. #The Bloomy Festival Part 1 (September 13, 2019) - Everyone works together to throw a festival dedicated to Bloomy. #The Bloomy Festival Part 2 (September 13, 2019) - Traffic causes Bloomy’s Friends to be tardy to the Festival. International Broadcasters *Africa: Shires Junior Africa *Arabia: Shires Junior Arabia *Australia: ABS Kids *Brazil: Global Kids Brazil *Britain: NBeebies *Canada: Doghouse TV *China: Kids Channel *Denmark: Shires Junior Denmark *Finland: Shires Junior Finland *France: France 6 *Germany: Shires Junior Germany *Greece: Padikion *India: Gajabka Kids *Japan: Shires Junior Japan *Latin America: Global Kids Latino American *Nederlands: Shires Junior Nederlands *New Zealand: NZBC Kids *Poland: Shires Junior Poland *Portugal: Shires Junior Portugal *Romania: Shires Junior Romania *Russia: Raduga *Spain: Shires Junior Spain *Sweden: Shires Junior Sweden *Turkey: Shires Junior Turkey Category:2010s television series Category:TV-PG rated shows Category:Shires Junior shows Category:Television series by Shires Category:Television spin-offs Category:Animated television series Category:Shires XD shows Category:Shires Channel shows Category:Shires+ Originals